Renunciation
by druidica
Summary: One Shot. The truth must be faced, there could be no more fantasies. Read or do not read...there can be no other choice. Dark snippet regarding a certain Wind Sorceress being rejected.


Okay. Wow.

This did not go in the direction I anticipated. Still I'm content with the overall product even given my dislike for the main character, Kagura. (My apologies to any fans of the Wind Sorceress out there, but I feel honesty is the best policy. I am admittedly bias in my feelings towards certain characters, but aren't we all?)

This little snippet came out of some dark recess in my mind and I will state up front that it does NOT take place anywhere in the timeline of my primary tale "Mine to Take" but exits as a separate entity. (Note to my "Mine to Take" fans out there…I have not abandoned my tale, I am waiting to see how this recent manga development plays out, and also I am having to adjust some of my plot elements. So I thank you for your patience and encourage you to continue nagging the hell out of me!)

To the disclaimers:

This is written as if Kagura never died. So, technically it is AU but only slightly as it still takes place in Feudal Japan.

Though the main dialogue is between Sesshomaru and Kagura it is NOT a romance. I have opinions on the matter that I delve into greater lengths on my website (see my profile if you want to know more) and by far this is the most I've ever revealed of myself on any other chapter. Hermits sometimes need to gab too even if it's to perfect strangers.

So, I hope you enjoy. If this is your first time reading my work, may I suggest reading my other piece before judging me entirely on this one!

Thanks for taking the time to read this and my double thanks for your reviews.

-Druidica

PS - The moment's between the "x's" are flashbacks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight brought up bile from her stomach, leaving a bitter taste on the back of her tongue. She knew he could sense her presence, but he did nothing to hide his actions. It would have been simple to fly off into the night when she came across the lewd display, but something rooted her to the shadows of the forest as her angry eyes soaked in the events occurring in the campsite.

His young lover arched her back to wrap her arms around his neck as the demon sank his shaft into her repeatedly from behind. His one arm was wrapped protectively around her waist with his hand cupping the woman's swollen abdomen. It was the physical evidence of the Inuyoukai's virility and another knife stabbing her pride.

He had found her to be unworthy.

XXXXXX

_"You would choose to sire a half breed, over the full blooded demon child I could offer you!"_

_Flat golden eyes assessed the vehement woman with disinterest, yet there was a slight downward turn to his pale lips that made his disgust evident._

_"How many times have you emptied your womb of your unwanted spawn? You speak of bearing children, yet you spill their blood before the heart can even beat. It was foolish for you to believe that I, the Great Lord Sesshomaru would grant you the gift of my seed after your body has been repeatedly sullied by my enemy."_

_The wind sorceress snapped her fan shut and seethed, "I am his slave! I have no choice but to comply with his lecherous demands, but I would rather die than give birth to his abominations!"_

_"Such dramatic words for a woman who cries out the name of her master in ecstasy while he plows between her thighs. Even now I can smell the peak in your body's arousal and I know it is not a yearning for my flesh. Power shrouded behind some feeble cry for freedom. That is the prize you seek and your loyalties will lie with whomever you believe can grant your wish," The Inuyoukai paused then sniffed the air. "He is not the only man you house with your body. Your selfishness knows no boundaries. Did you think you could hide the scents from me? Did you think I would be such easy prey?"_

_Her face paled in the moonlight. He knows, she thought._

_"If I was disinclined to acquiesce to your seductions prior to these events, then know now that I would rather have my bloodline die out than sire an heir on you." The demon lord elegantly strode forward until he was abreast to Kagura's side, he paused than shifted his piercing gaze to the woman. "I have marked her as my mate. Already her womb quickens my seed. Better for my children to be half breeds than half whores."_

_The wind sorceress' spine prickled with indignant rage. "So the great Lord Sesshomaru rather take his father's path! You have become weak!"_

_A ghost of a smile hinted at the corners of the demon lord's mouth, "My father was a great demon. I was foolish to question his actions. I never found you to be worthy of me, Kagura the Wind Sorceress. I suggest you return to your master's bed."_

_Sesshomaru strode forward into the dark forest silently._

_"Humans are frail creatures, Sesshomaru! I would be careful about letting your weaknesses be so obviously known; it might cut her life short."_

_The Inuyoukai stood still for a moment and his silver hair shifted under the moonlight as he turned his head to the side._

_"I normally do not give out warnings, Kagura. I consider your stature to be far below my own, so in pity I will give you one. Death most heinous awaits any fool who would try and harm what is mine. Continue with this display of malicious intent and I will kill you now to save myself the trouble."_

_Kagura pursed her lips in anger but remained silent, she knew only too well that with one flick of his wrist she would be gone from this world._

_XXXXXXXX_

_He means to drive the stake in deeper,_ she conceded bitterly_. He knows I cannot look away. I was so close to having what I desire, but I was careless._

The young woman cried out her release and despite her carnal knowledge her voice still radiated with sweet innocence. Sesshomaru surprisingly was equally vocal and he clung desperately to his mate as his body trembled in their passionate aftermath. His pale muscled torso was bathed in the long dark tresses of his chosen beloved and their luminescence shone bright in the darkness. They were untouchable.

Her growing anger stirred the wind around her into a mild frenzy. She swore it was only her imagination but a solid masculine voice flowed within the wind speaking secret words of solemn testament.

"You are everything I hold sacred."

Just as innocence was never a trait Kagura would ever possess, these words would never be meant for her ears. They belonged to someone else, just as she was the bound concubine to another. She was not so fanciful to believe that love would have ever existed between them, but she had been certain that some mutual gain could have been attained. The wind had changed around the object of her desire. He was no longer the man she once knew.

He was a greater one and beyond her reach forever.


End file.
